


Shoot Your Shot

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A Lot Of Keyboard Smashing (i'm so sorry), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, BET YOU THOUGHT THIS WASN'T GETTING A SEQUEL OF SOME KIND HUH, Chance Meetings, College Student Peter Parker, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Gyms, Keyboard Smash, Self Deprecating Humor, Texting, it's basically a text message fic with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Your gym visit gets eventful when the cute guy from Papa Murphy's is working out with one of his friends right in front of your eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick note before you read, the text in italics is Y/N's (your) messages (right side of the screen), and the bold and italic text is Silvia's messages (left side of the screen). Happy reading!

It started with frantic texts as you were taking a quick breather before lifting some weights when you saw him.

_ SILVIA _

_ SILVIA _

_ FUCKINWHAKBAKWN _

** _WHAT_ **

** _FUCKING WHAT_ **

_ THE PIZZA GUY???? _

** _USE YOUR WORDS_ **

** _YES???_ **

_ HES AT THE GYM _

_ RN _

_ HES _

You took a moment to look up from your phone as you kept typing, feeling your phone vibrating from Silvia responding to your messages as you eyed the guy.

He was in the free weights area, helping spot maybe a friend of his? You wouldn’t know.

You looked back down at your phone, seeing your typing was successful in sending actual _ words _ while you were watching the cute boy spotting his guy friend.

Silvia was quick to reply for the first half of the conversation. The two of you were just key smashing unceremoniously until she was the first to break the key smashing.

** _SKSKSKSKSKSK_ **

** _AND I OOPP_ **

** _HOLYFYCKOS_ **

** _Y/N_ **

_ I KNOW _

** _SHOOT_ **

_ I FUCKING KNOW _

** _YOUR FUCKING_ **

_ BITCH _

** _SHOT_ **

The last text was sent with an echo effect, which was causing you to muffle your laughter as your head snapped up again to be sure that pizza guy was still where he once was. You let yourself panic for a moment, noticing that pizza guy was out of sight until your eyes fell on him again, still spotting his friend and you let out a breath.

Your gaze went back to your phone as it went off again with another text from Silvia.

** _Y/N_ **

_ WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKJKJJKKKKFK _ _ SKSKSKSKSJSKJSJSKSKSJSJKSSJJDJDJD _

** _OHMFUCOA_ **

_ HES IN THE FREE WEIGHTS AREA THO _

** _BROOOOOOOOO_ **

** _OHMYGOD_ **

_ IM INTIMIDATE _

** _FUCK_ **

** _oh my fucking god_ **

Silvia sent her last text with the gentle effect this time, which made you smile at the screen one last time before you looked up again to notice that the boy and his friend were taking a breather, conversing as they took drinks from their respective water bottles.

You let yourself check him out for a moment before looking back down at your phone screen before you notice he seems to be doing some example which was causing him to flex. 

You started typing without looking at the phone’s keyboard.

_ ISNWKNWKW _

_ WHAT FO J DO _

** _MAYBE TRY TO ACCIDENTALLY BUMP INTO HIM _ **

** _THEN BE LIKE “WAIT DON’T U WORK AT THAT _ **

** _PIZZA PLACE NEAR PANDA??”_ **

** _IDK_ **

** _THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME IDK_ **

_ BDKSNWOWNWIBEIWBW _

_ IM _

_ WTF _

_ WHISBEKWJWBJW _

_ HE’S WEARING A VANS T-SHIRT _

_ BITCH _

_ WOW _

There was a loud collection of laughter coming from the general direction he was in and you took the time to actually _ look _ and take in more of his appearance instead of glimpse in that direction, seeing how floppy his hair looked.

_ his hair cut could b better :/ _

A pause fell over the screen with the small read receipts under your latest message before the bubbles danced across the screen.

** _oh my fucking god his hair cut literally _ **

** _DOES NOT matter rn_ **

Your face pulled into a playful grimace after reading Silvia’s text.

_ OK BUT JT DOES _

** _Y/N_ **

_ Silvia _

_ I’m literally sitting over here _

_ Debating if I should go over to the weights area and make a damn fool of myself _

Making a fool of yourself wouldn’t be the first time at the gym, really. You still remember the first time you actually started going to the gym when college started up.

You could barely lift any of the weights.

The vibration from your phone pulled you out of your thoughts as you started to tend to your small spot you had chosen to work out in.

** _sis this is ur second time to try and shoot ur shot_ **

Well. Silvia wasn’t wrong. The first time you had an encounter with the pizza guy, you were working at Panda.

Panda Express.

It was a bit rough being there for the summer, but you managed it and a week before your two weeks notice was turned in he came in.

It was evident he was on his break since he was in the line to get food and had his uniform on.

You were serving customers as fast as humanly possible just to get the line down so you could get on your break, but when you got to him, you found yourself taking it a bit slower.

Talking to the guy was like a breath of fresh air.

His voice sounded nice and he seemed really well at conversation even though he looked noticeably annoyed. You almost didn’t pay attention to what his order was after he recited it.

After he was served his food and got rung up at the register, he had left.

And then came back a few days after that, _ clearly _ on a day off.

He had a stupid science pun shirt on. He seemed a lot happier this time around when he came in.

You were working the register but he still struck up a conversation with you.

And for some reason, it made your heart flip in your chest.

Just after you rang him up for his food, you were on break and actually facetimed Silvia.

She admonished you for not writing your number on the receipt before you gave it to the cute guy. She was _ very _ disappointed with you that day.

Then he came on your last day of work and the two of you talked casually.

You did freak out a bit talking to him that day only because he asked what you’d recommend to get on his plate since he wanted to break out of routine.

Instantly, you recommended the shrimp since he’d already gotten your first choice and he happily agreed with an enthusiastic _ let’s go for it! _ And made you internally swoon all over again as you filled the rest of his order.

And you’d thought that’d be the last of him. You really did.

Your gaze went back to your text conversation with Silvia, already typing a response.

_ But mOOooOooOoOaoaoaoaooaoOom _

** _idaho’s to assist _ **

** _I DON’T KNOW HOW Wtf_ **

_ I’m not even wearing makeup _

_ My outfit is 11/10 tho _

** _bitch it is the GYM_ **

** _FIND A COMFORTABLE WAY TO SHOOT UR SHOT_ **

** _AND REPORT BACK TO HQ_ **

Involuntarily, you huffed but shifted around where you had the weights you planned to use to see if you could actually even do the plan Silvia suggested.

The pizza guy and his friend moved back to weights a little closer to you now. You reached for your phone to give an update to Silvia.

_ I HAVE EYES ON THE SUSPECT _

_ But ITS TOO DANGEROUS TO MOVE IN SIR _

** _KEEP AN EYE ON THE SUSPECT AND_ **

** _MOVE IN WHEN THE TIMING IS RIGHT_ **

_ BUT SIR _

_ I DON’T KNOW _

** _AGENT DO YOU WANT TO SHOOT YOUR SHOT_ **

** _I REPEAT_ **

** _DO YOU_ **

** _WANT TO SHOOT_ **

** _YOUR SHOT_ **

It was times like these you remember that Silvia is interning at Stark Industries and she’s probably around missions all the time that she couldn’t help but turn your conversation into what sounded like one.

You bit your lip as you looked around again, seeing that the pizza guy’s friend was now spotting him as he lifted some weights.

Part of you wishes you actually went to do the idea Silvia had.

_ I DO SIR _

_ BUT I AM _

_ püśšîë _

** _i still think the whole casual bumping into him thing could work_ **

** _agent püśšîë_ **

** _that should be ur contact name_ **

_ You really just matched all those accents _

_ Wow _

** _i copied the message, agent_ **

You stared at the screen for a moment before sending two sad looking emojis and finally deciding on your plan of action as your phone kept going off in your hand.

** _IM TRYING TO REPLY FAST_ **

** _WOULD YOU RATHER I TAKE 5 TO 10 MINUTES_ **

_ NO _

_ GOD NO _

** _EXACTLY_ **

** _SO WIPE THAT SAD EMOJI SET OFF UR FACE AGENT PÜŚŠÎË_ **

** _THAT TIME I DID TYPE THE LETTERS OUT_ **

_ I’M SORY SIR _

Silvia and you were still keeping up the stupid agent bullshit and you tried not to let it effect you too much as you finally got up, locking your phone and placing it in the pocket of your jeans before making your way to the area where the pizza guy and his friend were.

The music that was coming from your airpods were getting lower, which made you realize that you’re more than likely getting a text.

And that you forgot you even _ had _ your airpods in.

You were quick to choose the two weights in a size you could handle and started to do some bicep curls and push your limits until your phone decided to go off one last time.

Sighing, you placed the weights down. You could already feel your arms pulsate in slight pain as you pulled your phone out to check Silvia’s messages.

** _YOU’RE ALRIGHT AGENT_ **

** _WHERE IS THE SUSPECT_ **

** _AGENT PÜŚŠÎË_ **

_ OK IM IN THE WEIGHT AREA _

** _ARE YOU DOING THE CASUAL BUMP IN METHOD_ **

_ NO FUCK NK _

_ IM ACTUALLH DOING WEIGHTS RN _

_ AND I CANT FEEL MY ARMS _

_ CAUSE IM TRYNNA FLEX LIKE FOR REAL _

_ AND THERES THAT _

** _SO MAYBE HE’LL NOTICE OR???_ **

Your head snapped up suddenly, almost as if it were an instinct to look around.

You saw a bunch of people scattered around, but not _ him_.

If this were a real mission, you know for a fact you would be kicked off The Avengers for your shitty tracking skills.

_ IDK _

_ I LOST SIGHT OF HIM _

_ SO FUCK ME I GUESS _

Some clanking noises made you jump as you turned to look behind you, only to see just the pizza guy doing something on a bigger weight machine that was just behind where you set up your spot for bicep curls.

Shit.

_ OK WAIT _

_ HES BEHIND ME _

** _OH CHRIST AGENT_ **

_ BUT HES FACINF THE OTHER WAY _

_ SO H CANT SEE ME FUCK _

** _HHHHHHH FUCK_ **

_ YEAH _

_ SO FUCK ME _

** _AGENT FIND A WAY TO GET UNFUCKED_ **

Silvia’s response made you huff out of annoyance before locking your phone once again and pocket your phone to put the weights away so you could go and cool down before leaving.

As you were carrying the weights, you could feel eyes on you more prominently than before.

Just as you got to the weight rack again, you placed the weights on the certain bar for your size and looked up into the mirror only to make eye contact with the pizza guy.

You swore he even winked before he went back to working on the machine.

Your face definitely started to gain some color from blushing as you made your way over to the closest bench to text Silvia back after leaving her for a few minutes.

_ OK UM SO IDK IF I WAS CAUGHT STARING ONCE OR TWICE _

_ OR HE JUST LOKE _

_ FINALY STARTED TO CHECK ME OUT _

_ BUT LIKE MAGBE _

** _MAYBE WHAT AGENT_ **

_ WE JUST LOOKED AT WACH OFHER _

_ THROIGHT HHE MIRROE _

** _AGENT YOURE DOING GREAT_ **

You started to type a response back to Silvia just as you heard some footsteps near the bench before someone sat down next to you, the wood groaning under the weight change.

The text you were still composing was somewhat forgotten as you took a moment to glance to your side to see who the person was only to find it was _ him_.

_ Pizza guy. _

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you sat a bit straighter just as his eyes found yours.

Instinctively, you smiled once you made eye contact this time.

He did the same, and even let out a small hello before he took a sip of water, his attention being taken by his friend with a call of his name.

It sounded like his friend said Peter.

It fit. He _ definitely _ looked like a Peter.

In a flash he was back on his feet and navigating his way to his friend, leaving you behind on the bench.

_ SILVIA _

_ HE JUSY FUCJING SAT _

_ RIGHT NECX TO MEE _

** _NO FUCKING WAY_ **

_ YEAA _

_ HE JUST DWANK WATER _

** _he just dwank water uwu _ **

_ SHUT THE FUCK UP _

_ I ALSO GOT HIS NAEM _

** _WHAT IS IT _ **

** _IS IT CHRIS_ **

** _WE DON’T NEED ANOTHER CHRIS_ **

_ It’s Peter _

Another vibration for a text caught your attention that held your Mom’s contact name just as Silvia started to type in response to your text. You tapped on the banner to get to that text conversation and skimmed it.

She wanted to go out to dinner with you.

That made you realize you haven’t really gotten time to spend with your Mom since you decided to take a summer job up for a little extra cash, actually you barely even saw her and you were staying at her own _ house. _

You couldn’t really say “_no Mom, I can’t. I’m busy mentally begging for a hot guy at the gym to talk to me or something.” _ Even if she’d end up being happy with that response. That seemed rude to say to the woman that birthed you.

Your phone vibrated signalling that Silvia texted you another time before you moved to lock your phone so you could get up and grab your small puddle of things to leave the gym so you could get back home and shower.

After double checking that you had everything in your small drawstring bag you brought with you to the gym, you started to make your way to the main entrance so you could get to your car.

Your phone vibrated in your hand that held the ring that had your keys on it. It was more than likely Silvia texting you _ a third time_.

Bringing your phone up to look at it and unlocking it with your thumb you bumped into someone just as you were making a right into the main hall to leave the actual gym area.

Right into Peter.

“Oh god, I’m _ so _ sorry—” You started, your phone laying facedown on the workout mat the floors were lined with, a small pit of worry in your stomach due to the thought of your screen potentially cracking.

“No, don’t worry about it! It was my friend! My, my uh..” He was gesturing to an empty area of the gym, his friend nowhere to be seen. “He was _ just _there.”

You playfully clicked your tongue just as you squatted down to grab your facedown phone, letting out a breath of relief when you saw no scratches and Silvia still blowing up your phone.

“It’s okay, like you said,” you started, smiling kindly as you stood back up to your original height, “don’t worry about it.”

“Right. And, since I’ve kinda.. Got you here, did you used to work at that Panda Express near Papa Murphy’s?”

Your heart was picking up speed again as you tried to keep a cool facade, nodding at a _ normal _ speed.

“Yeah. Are you the shrimp and Beijing Beef guy?” You questioned back, the both of you sharing a laugh at how weird that sounded as he ducked his head with a nod as he looked at his feet for a moment before looking back up at you.

“Yup. Shrimp and beef boy.”

You both shared laughs again just as your phone started to ring in your hand, your eyes reading Silvia’s contact name.

You are _ so _ thankful you didn’t have a weird name for her in that very moment.

“God, sorry. As much as I’d love to chat, I’ve gotta take this and get going. I’ll see you around..?” You forced a smile, genuinely saddened that Silvia was calling for once. 

“Peter! My name’s Peter.” You really wanted to say you knew, but kept that information to yourself.

“I’ll see you around Peter!” You exclaimed just as you hit the green accept button.

“What the hell happened? Did you die!?” Silvia exclaimed on the phone just as it got to your ear, carefully weaving through other people in the lobby before making it to the main entrance of the gym.

“I wish, but I think we’ve gotta hit Papa Murphy’s up tomorrow and everyday after that if we can.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/N, when are we going to _ actually _ get food at this Papa Murphy’s?” Silvia asked as she placed her phone face down on the tabletop you both sat at, the third day in a row you two were hanging out there, waiting to see Peter come on or off shift.

But school just started only yesterday, so you’ve been spending your free time during syllabus week in a Papa Murphy’s waiting for a cute boy to come in for work.

“When we see Peter behind the cash register,” you quipped, practically burning a hole into the main door of the establishment just by a single stare.

Silvia sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall.

You had to hand it to Silvia though, she picked an amazing spot to keep an eye on the door and still remain somewhat hidden in the small dining area.

“If he’s not here when we leave, can we _ please _ get the promotional pumpkin shaped pizza and cook it back at the apartment?” Silvia asked as she started to gently hit her head against the wall. You just hummed out in reply, not even paying attention to the question.

He has to still work here, right? It’s been three days since you two encountered each other at the gym, there’s _ no _ way he could have gotten fired within that time frame..

Right?

You let out a dejected sigh before turning to actually face Silvia now as she kept thunking her head against the wall.

“How about we go to Panda?”

Silvia stopped in an instance, looking at you from her position of her head against the wall. “You’d risk going back there for me?”

You clicked your tongue as you scrunched your face up in thought playfully, humming as if you were thinking just as you grabbed your phone and played with your popsocket.

“Stop with that face and _ please _ be serious for once in your _ meaningless _ life,” Silvia spoke dramatically, a slight twinge of a british accent coming through as you let out a gasp at her tone only to start laughing.

“Is that a _ Loki _ impression?” You questioned suddenly before Silvia groaned and flew out of her seat, grabbing her phone and your wrist in one swoop to start tugging you to the main door.

“I will make you pay for this food, Y/N I swear to _ god_.”

“Sorry, don’t you mean _ “Norns” _?” You continued to tease just as Silvia started to hold back her laughter as she threw the door open for the two of you before making the short trek down to Panda Express.

“How do you even _ know _ they say that?”

“You forget that I follow Tony Stark on Twitter, Silv.”

“Tony hasn’t tweeted about Thor or Loki in _ months_,” Silvia started as she reached out to grab the door handle to Panda express. You clicked your tongue again and followed her in.

“I don’t stalk him enough on Twitter to debunk _ that_—”

“That is a _ lie!” _

Both you and Silvia looked at each other for a moment before you went back to giggling, getting in line for food.

You smiled and said hello to some of your old co-workers while you two were ordering your food and struck up a conversation with your old manager who was working the register as you paid for your and Silvia’s food.

However it kinda felt like time stopped when Silvia led you to a seat that had a good view of the parking lot and you saw Peter and his friend he went to the gym with sitting and eating while they looked over what you could only assume to be homework.

“Silv,” you whispered suddenly, tugging on her flannel sleeve as you sat in a booth against the wall.

“What? You’re also supposed to be on the _ other side— _”

“Peter’s here.”

Silvia’s attention was gained completely as she furrowed her brows, trying to resist the urge to lean past you and look. “Where?”

“Hold on, I’ll move to the other side and you can go and get us chopsticks.”

“He looks like _ chopsticks? _ I didn’t know that was your type.”

You gave Silvia a look before sliding out of her side and sitting across from her. 

“He’s the one wearing that army green jacket and sitting near the front door,” you explained quickly before giving a teasing salute to Silvia who just rolled her eyes and quickly made her way out of the booth to head back to the front where the cash register was.

You nervously bounced your legs as you tried not to look in his direction so many times while you waited for Silvia to get back to you.

But you couldn’t help but look at how _ good _ he looked.

It was starting to get chilly in New York, so it was required to bundle up. 

And _ hot damn _ did he make the sudden cold weather his bitch.

His hair seemed tamed and you realized how thankful you were that you wore makeup for this whole investigation you’ve been doing today.

You didn’t realize you were staring right at him when Silvia came back, two pairs of chopsticks in hand as she slid back into her side of the booth.

And just as you were about to turn to look at her, Peter’s head turned slightly only to make eye contact with you for a moment.

You decided to wink, your mind going into panic mode before you turned to Silvia.

“Did—Did you just..?”

“Wink at him?” You asked as Silvia held out your pair of chopsticks as you smiled nervously, “y-yeah, I did.”

“Oh my god,” Silvia said slowly, exhaling with a laugh before pulling her chopsticks out and pulling them apart.

You nodded as you did the same, rubbing your chopsticks together.

“Christ, I _ wish _ my love life was eventful like yours right now,” Silvia said, chuckling as she started to pick at her food with her chopsticks after rubbing them together.

“Yours could be if you just _ talked _ to the guy. Matt, right?”

Silvia seemed like she almost choked on her bite of chicken before swallowing, her face starting to heat up.

“Yeah, Matt. But, uh, I _ doubt _ it’ll work out, Y/N. Don’t worry about it,” Silvia said with a small smile as she grabbed a small piece of broccoli to eat. You pouted in exaggeration before starting to pick at your food, giving up on the topic for now.

The two of you shared your food in silence, occasionally conversing on and off between eating. You even kept sneaking glances at Peter, and thankfully he was too in between working on homework.

“Has he winked back or anything?” Silvia questioned quietly, placing her phone down next to her plate. You shook your head as you finished chewing.

“We’ve been glancing on and off, I have _ no _ idea if one of us is gonna make a move to get up or anything yet.”

Silvia clicked her tongue, glancing at her phone for a moment before looking back at you.

“Give me the keys to your car.”

“What? No—”

“Y/N, if you give me the keys to your car, I’ll hang out there and you can update me through texts,” Silvia explained as she grabbed her phone and locked it.

You sighed dramatically before pulling at the lanyard to tug out your keys that were in your pocket and handed them over before Silvia thanked you quietly all of a sudden acting as if she got a phone call by holding up her phone to her ear.

“Hello? Matt?” She was quick to slide out of the booth, holding your keys in her free hand, dramatically mouthing that you’ll be right back before she made sure to pass right by Peter’s table and leave the building to get to your car.

You tried to keep your cool as you kept eating, starting to play on your phone so you didn’t try to look at Peter anymore. 

It was barely working out. You really wanted to just look up and see him laughing at a stupid joke his friend said, or at least see him concentrating. 

You probably just wanted to see him, period.

You got a text from Silvia who asked if anything happened yet, and just as you were getting ready to reply someone cleared their throat as they stood in front of your booth.

“Hey, uh.. This seat taken?”

After glancing up to see Peter’s face, your mind was screaming at you. _ Please say something cool, please say something cool— _

“Not at the moment, no,” you said with a wide smile, moving to quickly lock your phone so Peter didn’t see your texts with Silvia, gesturing to the empty booth. “Just don’t eat my friends food. She _ might _ kill you if you do.”

Peter laughed and carefully slid in across from you.

If you could, you’d record his laugh and play it on a loop whenever you got the chance.

“When I saw you at the gym the other day,” he started, leaning against the booth with his hands on top of the table, playing with his own fingers, “I never got your name.”

You wanted to tell him _ no, you got my name _ but you took a second to back track and realize that no, Peter didn’t catch your name _ at all_.

That must have been a mess for him.

“It’s Y/N,” you said, starting to reach for your drink quickly for a sip, smiling. Peter watched as you took a sip of your soda.

“Y/N.” 

Even when he says your _ name _ you could combust. _ How bad do you have it for this kid? _

“It’s me,” you joked, letting out a breathy laugh as you placed your cup back down on the small napkin you had under your cup.

“Why are you back at Panda, if you don’t mind me asking? You seemed...”

“Miserable working here?” You asked, filling in the blanks quickly for him as Peter chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, sure. _ Miserable_.”

“My friend really wanted to come here after I drug her out of our apartment once her classes were over for some plans we had.” You tried to be vague as possible and not explain why you were exactly back at this place.

Peter seemed to understand the struggle and nodded, leaning forwards on his elbows.

“Where did she go? I’m just wondering how much time I’ve got until I have to leave—”

“Oh no, you’re fine! Uh, she got a call from her boyfriend so who knows how long she’ll be,” you lied with ease, resting your chin on your hand.

“So, Peter.”

“So, Y/N,” Peter replied, the two of you trying to hold back laughter before Peter spoke up again.

“Do you want to maybe go to this bowling alley this weekend? They have this awesome deal going Saturday _ and _ I know the owner, so it’s almost _ free_.”

You clicked your tongue just as your phone vibrated. You lifted it to look at the notification, only for it to be Silvia begging for you to tell her what the hell was going on before you unlocked your phone completely and opened your contacts, sliding the device over to Peter’s clasped hands.

“Put your number in, hot-shot.”

“Is.. Is that a yes?” Peter questioned softly before his hands wrapped around your phone, starting to type on the screen. You let out a soft laugh at how worried he sounded for a moment.

“Yeah. I’ll go with you to this bowling alley place. As long as you promise _ not _ to kidnap me or whatever and actually tell me the place’s name.”

“Oh, right. It’s called ‘_Super Bowl_’, it’s a superhero themed bowling alley,” Peter explained, his tone laced with excitement. You couldn’t help but be excited as well when he put it like that.

“The name sounds kinda generic, but I’ll trust your judgement, Pete.” You were smiling wide when Peter let out a snort, finishing his typing on your phone before sliding it back to you.

“Honestly, my friends would say that’s a bad idea.”

You shrugged. “I’m willing to take a shot at it if you are.”

Peter smirked at that and let his hands fall into his lap.

“You should also reply to Silvia, she’s been spamming you.”

Your hand gripped your phone harder now as you started to bite your lip, your face starting to heat up from the sudden comment. “Did you—”

“I only caught the words _ I’m off the phone _ and _ can I come back in _ all in capital letters.”

“For God's sake, Silvia,” you mumbled suddenly, automatically letting your eyes fall to your phone as you hold up a finger to Peter to tell him to _ stay put_. You typed out a quick message of _ SHOT HAS BEEN TAKEN, REPEAT, SHOT HAS BEEN TAKEN _ before sending it and locking your phone.

“So, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you to know that I started this at 3:52 AM and I just finished this at 7:00 AM. I wrote a little over 2.1k words over the course of almost 5 hours. I feel the chaos coursing through my veins. I haven't slept yet tonight, and I've edited two other fics and posted them this morning and am about to try and tackle another.
> 
> I think I'm going insane, but I hope you liked this sequel. I may edit it when I'm not feeling like I'm physically fighting God right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Will anyone believe me if I said that this is quite literally based on my friend Julie's life and our text conversation from when she went to the gym almost a month ago? Because it really is and I promise I have used most of our EXACT text messages (with her permission of course) because I would do the world a disservice to not add them into this. They're all our text messages up until the very end, since I had to change some things around because she DIDN'T SHOOT HER SHOT.
> 
> Also the fact that I literally wrote my OC Silvia in this gives me a reason to breathe. Don't ask me why. I love Silvia way too much.


End file.
